New revelations
by Yellowmiki98
Summary: Percy Jackson is the partner of Kronos after the second titan war. Lifes going great, but Percy and Kronos are expecting. They find out that they now have three new children and percy is the reincarnation of another titan


"IM GONNA KILL KRONOS!!" Percy cried.

"I know, I know Percy but you have to push now."

"IM TRYING!!"

"One more." Leto the titaness of youth and motherhood said before glancing back at her daughter and at the two babies cradled in her arms. "How are they?" "Good the girl is asleep but the boy..." As if on cue The bundle in her left arm started to move around and whine. Another groan of pain brought Leto's attention back to her queen. "Almost there Percy almost there." Percy nodded and pushed again fully pushing the last baby from his body before going limp against the pillows propping him up. "It's another girl my queen." "Not a girl Leto." "Of course my king." Leto said smirking. Leto handed the child off to the goddess of youth Hebe. Percy smiled before closing his eyes. "Sleep your majesty we'll wake you in a few." Percy nodded and drifted into the realm of Morpheus. "I'll go get the father." Another goddess, Hebe's sister, if Leto remembered correctly said before leaving. Leto stared after her desperately trying to remember the girls name. She never could remember.

"Your highness?" Eileithyia whispered poking her head out the door to see her king pacing his two sons sitting together waiting. Kronos looked up at her voice before walking over to her. "Is he okay? Are the twins okay?" "Sir you don't have twins?" " what do you mean?" " the queen gave birth to triplets, he's sleeping now." Kronos blinked. He had triplets? Three and not two? Eileithyia rolled her eyes. "Would you like to see them?" Kronos didn't answer instead pushing past her into the room. "Leto? Eileithyia says I have triplets. Is that true?" His granddaughter Artemis and Leto turned around showing two bundles in pink blankets. "Yes my lord. Two girls and one boy." "Where's the boy then?" "Hebe took him to get washed up. As the eldest he will go first and then the one in Artemis's hands and then the youngest." Kronos nodded. Holding his hands he took his eldest daughter from Artemis. Kronos had been hesitant to trust Artemis seeing as she was created by the Union of his youngest son with rhea and Leto. But Leto insisted he keep her alive if only for Leto's sake. And because he couldn't his queen anything. Climbing into the bed and cradling his daughter close he wrapped an arm around his queen running his fingers through Percy's soft black hair earning a hum from his queen. "I love you my queen." "Not...*yawn* a...girl." "Maybe not in this life but you where most definitely my queen. You have her eyes." Percy opened his eyes to look at Kronos. "Really? Who was this queen I supposedly once was rhea?" Leto and Kronos exchanged looks. "Um she was most definitely not rhea," Kronos growled. "What do...you mean?" "Not many know her story, it was lost long ago wiped from our memories by rhea." "What do you mean? She was the titaness of fertility and childhood wasn't she?" Kronos nodded looking grim. "She was but she black mailed Mnemosyne to wipe out memories of her and caused her to be forgotten, after she sent her lions on the former queen. After that she had Mnemosyne make everyone think that I had married her and the four children I had with my first queen where hers. It was only after I heard of her betrayal that I learned what she had done. I got Mnemosyne to give our memories back but Zeus and Hera? They where rheas children completely. I thought I had lost her forever but she was reborn and became you. You and her where so much alike." "What was her name?" "Mare pronounced mah-ray" "mare?" "Mare it means sea she was the goddess of the seas with Oceanus but past her responsibilities onto to Tethys Oceanus's consort to be my queen deciding there was too many responsibilities and instead became the titaness of life as a whole. She was Poseidon, Hades, Hestia and Demeters mother not rhea. Rhea also made the eldest four along with Hera fall asleep for a long time claiming I had swallowed them as babies. I believed it because she used the mist on me. Finally she had Zeus save them and turned them against me hoping it would drive me closer to her. It did but ended up also driving us apart after I remembered." " mare that's a pretty name. Though if I'm her and she's me does that make me Hades, Poseidon, Demeter and Hestia's mother and son and nephew?" "I guess yeah." "Creepy." The occupants of the room laughed at him. "Your majesty? Would you like to hold your daughter and son?" Percy nodded and soon was holding his children. "What are we going to name them?" "The boy will be named balance or lance. The one you're holding with be named Persia and the youngest shall be little umbra." "Shadow?" "Yes because I can already see her being your little shadow." "Excellent names my queen. Now you should rest before the celebration tonight." " not a girl." He said falling asleep again.

 _ **HEY Y'ALL SO I KNOW A FEW OF YOU ARE WAITING FOR ME TOO CONTINUE MY ROTG STORIES BUT IT MIGHT BE AWHILE AS IM STILL SORTING SOME THINGS OUT. AND I KNOW YOU ARE ALL THINKING BUT YOU PUBLISHED THIS SO WHY CANT YOU UPDATE THOSE? WELL GLAD YOU ASKED I HAD A LITTLE TIME ON MY HANDS AND DECIDED TO WRITE THIS AFTER READING A STORY CALLED** THE TWIN SONS AND DAUGHTER OF KRINIS AND PERCY **OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. AND WHILE I WAS READING THAT STORY THERE WHERE SINE THINGS THAT BOTHERED ME. SUCH AS THE AUTHOR IMPLYS THAT PERCY IS BOTH A GIRL AND BOY, HAS BREASTS, AND GIVE BIRTH OH AND APPARENTLY HADES AND POSEIDON ARE LITTLE KIDS WHO STILL NURSE. ITS CONFUSING AND WEIRD. WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE.**_

 _ **-Yellowmiki98 out**_


End file.
